Goals
The Urantia Paper structure and content connects all life experience in a common context that is amazing. It attracts the old, the young, the conservative, the liberal. It attracts all colors, all orientations and all income levels. It is not attracting scientists because the science in it dates back to the 1880's and entered the mainstream in early 1900's. Lets change that! Goals of UP2 : Get started by choosing a paper to edit from the table of Contents Try to find the equivalent modern science in the original paragraph and wrap it with the same spiritual context. Link the modern science hypothesis to a respected, quoted, scientific paper or author. Only add a scientific hypothesis that a significant minority or larger of scientists would say is interesting. Do not extend. Do not add speculation, modern revelation material or secondary works. Do not add anything that is not falsifiable. Do not add anything that lacks evidence except that associated with string theory exhaustion. Delete only that which as no scientific or spiritual value. Shrink, don't expand the papers. Build a shadow paper that lists concepts removed, added and revised. The full original version of the Urantia Book can be found in WikiSource. Don't change that. Mandates Make Major Edits Minor edits were done in the past. An abridged version of the papers exists written by Michelle Klimesh. The goal is not an abridged version, but one with major edits. Update the science, geology, cosmology, astronomy, archeology, history, evolution time line etc. One of the goals is to move to more modern language. Language is evolving. The definitions of words, especially in the science is changing. Update the language. Remove any sexism, racism, etc. Add Art!!!! Update the English . English word definitions have evolved since the book was written. New words have evolved. Clear up meaning distortion. Replace invented terms. Align facts with modern knowledge 0:0.1 through 0:0.3 Move to Authority based upon Collective Wisdom These papers are a composite creation of many personalities. Keep working on them. They will never be complete. Update the most recent presentation of truth. Move to an authority based upon collective wisdom. Harmonize truth in this wiki. Link the papers to beauty and goodness. 92:4.9 Earn knowledge. Eliminate errors. Preserve genuine truth. Revise what looks like un-earned/premature knowledge. 101:4.1 Urantia Papers Not Book : The papers reference themselves as a "presentation" or "papers", never a book. : Book authority descended from human authority, politics and social control. The papers were published in book form in 1955 to create a starting point for this activity. The time has come to stop referring to them collectively as a book and emphasize the collective authority of their origin. Don't Richard Feynman said: You know, the most amazing thing happened to me tonight. I was coming here, on the way to the lecture, and I came in through the parking lot. And you won't believe what happened. I saw a car with the license plate ARW 357. Can you imagine? Of all the millions of license plates in the state, what was the chance that I would see that particular one tonight? Amazing! These are secondary work activities that need to be kept out of UP2: Don't .... try to find science published in the UB that predates scientific historical consensus such as plate tectonics. Don't .... try to add theories that can not be found in Wikipedia ... theories that are referenced and published outside the UP. Don't .... search for, Identify or Emphasize unearned knowledge within the UP. Don't .... compute odds of choosing the winning theory among competing theories. Don't .... rationalize odd definitions and facts in the Urantia Papers that no longer fit evolved collective wisdom .. such as the sun is made of calcium. Don't .... hang onto "suddenly" boundaries or other such patterns. Don't .... promote the Promote the God of Gaps . References Wikia References Urantia Book ... secondary works Other Wiki References Wikipedia ... general description of the urantia papers WikiSource ... original text can be found here Urantia External References .. versions of the original text can be found at these sites. Foundation Fellowship TruthBook Light and Life